


I Miss You

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Don't Read if You Don't Want to Be Sad, F/M, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: I don't own gintama. Spoilers so read on your own discretion.Wrote this while listening to depressing osts :'(





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama. Spoilers so read on your own discretion.
> 
> Wrote this while listening to depressing osts :'(

The rain was pouring and Tsukuyo set down a bouquet of flowers and a big pack of yakult down in front of a gravestone. She fell down to her knees and tears spilled. Memories of them together flooded her mind. She missed everything about him. His voice, his scent, his warmth. How many years already passed by?  

She remembered the day he breathed his last breath as if it was yesterday. He was stabbed twice by the person he looked up to the most. His beloved sensei. She finally ran to the scene and saw him. She yelled out his name. She saw his body lifelessly fall down. She ran to catch him. A lot of blood was being lost. His warmth was slipping away.

“No! No! Shinsuke stay with me! Please!” She started sobbing. The blood wouldn’t stop staining her kimono and her hands.

His hand shakily reached up to her cheek. He tried wiping away her tears but his arm kept falling down. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her cheek. “Don’t cry. I’m not worth your tears.”

“Ya fool! Why wouldn’t ya be? Yer tha one I love.”

“It sounds nice hearing that...I love you so much too. I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you until the end. Promise me you’ll live a happy life.”

She hugged him. “How can I be happy without ya?! Stop sayin’ silly things. I’m gonna get ya some help so hang on.”

His voice was ragged and his breathing became more irregular. “I don’t feel so good Tsukuyo.” His vision was getting blurry and everything seemed to go slowly. His eye started closing.

“Shinsuke keep yer eye open! Shinsuke!”

“Hm?” He seemed to be there but not completely there. “I’m just resting. Don’t worry about me...Smile for me please? Your smile is the last thing I want to see before I go.” She tried smiling through the tears. “Hah. Your smile...is so...beautiful…” He closed his eye and his breathing slowly came to a halt.

“Shinsuke? Shinsuke?!” She tried gently shaking him. The warmth completely left his body and he was gone. She held onto him and continued crying. No one’s seen Tsukuyo smile ever since then. 

“It’s still so painful.” She clutched onto the chest area of her kimono.

_I know. I shouldn’t but I miss you to death._

“Are ya well? I’m sorry I don’t come visit often. I know ya wanted me ta live a happy life but it’s impossible without ya after all.”

_I’m well. You can be stubborn at times but I love that side of you too._

She remained in front of his gravestone for a couple of more minutes. She got up and turned around. Oddly she felt a familiar wave of warmth wash over her. In a long time her lips curled up into a smile.

“I miss ya too. We’ll be reunited one day. Wait fer me ‘til then please.”

 _I’ll wait for you even if it takes forever._ He watched her walk away. He smiled as he watched the woman he loves leave. _My heart aches I can’t hold you like I used to but until that day returns I’ll watch over you from above._


End file.
